


Under My Umbrella

by KoiKakera



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anyways this ship is pure af, Cuddling, F/M, Fear of Thunderstorms, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, light angst?? i really dont know, take a shot every time I describe Gaku as charming, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiKakera/pseuds/KoiKakera
Summary: Gaku smiled warmly with half-lidded, tired eyes. “Are you scared of thunderstorms?”





	Under My Umbrella

The pitter-pattering sounds of coin-sized raindrops only began to thicken as the long minutes passed. With each hour, the rainstorm that started at the crack of dawn got worse, resulting in an array of rescheduling and cancellations for IDOLiSH7’s plans that seemed to mostly be outdoor events. As another side-effect, the group’s manager, Takanashi Tsumugi, had no other choice but to stay in late at Takanashi Production’s to get work done regarding the rescheduling and cancellations.

The room was filled with the sounds of nothing but keys clacking, ventilation humming, gusts of winds whistling grumpily through the windows, and rain pounding against the moist glass. Tsumugi swore that she heard a bit of Tamaki’s yelling at supposedly his video games from the dorm rooms, but she shrugged it off. It was everyone’s choice on when they opted to sleep anyways. The only concern she had was if anyone else heard the raging; Sougo would probably be the first one to try to shut him up though.

The desktop screen flashed and glowed with multiple colours, reflecting off of the manager’s distressed face. It had been three hours of nonstop work and it didn’t seem like Tsumugi was able to return home for another while longer.

About thirty minutes had passed, making it about 12:30 a.m. when Tsumugi had finished her pressuring duties. The room was heavy of loneliness and darkness when she had risen from her chair to observe the vicinity. She nodded to herself confidently for celebrating the victory of finally completing the work needed for the days and weeks to come after.

As Tsumugi reorganized the desk and shut off everything that was operating, she was struck with the sudden realization of the current harsh weather. She didn’t bring a vehicle with her, and she assured that the president should leave first to rest for tomorrow, which then led her to decide it was best to just take the local train from earlier in the morning, and the walk to the station was about six blocks away. The storm was unpredictable, meaning the manager had no plans ahead of time.

Sure, it was foolish of her to not think one step ahead, but when her alarm failed to make a peep at its given time, she found herself rushing twenty minutes later than she should have, frantically trying to catch the next train in the light showers with nothing but a white umbrella she had probably not used in months.

Tsumugi shrugged it off, reassuring herself that it was all going to be fine. Besides, it wasn’t like she would get knocked off her feet by the wind or anything.

Great, now that gave Tsumugi one more thing to worry about!

While expelling the thought out of her mind, she began to yank the umbrella out of the rack and hauling her tote bag over her shoulders, taking a deep breath in as she opened the front door and let the umbrella unfold.

Rain battered against the umbrella violently as Tsumugi shut the doors and began to walk towards the station. She had to admit that she was quite startled by the sudden gust of wind that decided to greet her as she walked out, but she was determined to adapt to this weather with no extra layers around her.

Speaking of which, Tsumugi was indeed very chilly. Now she really wished that she brought a jacket earlier today.

That didn’t exactly stop her, however. She was determined to make it to the station regardless of how cold or soaked she was.

As she walked for a few minutes in peace (well, in peace of herself, that is, since a storm was literally almost knocking the manager off her feet) the harsh winds picked up rather violently and almost instantaneously. It was as if someone had pushed a button that controlled the breezes within one second. Tsumugi paused to grip the umbrella as tightly as possible, making sure it didn’t dare to fly away from her reddened hands. Her fingers began to ache severely as the grip tightened exceedingly beyond her strength, causing the sweat building up against her palms to let the umbrella fly free from the slippery surface.

“Ah! Wait!” Tsumugi yelled out, clenching her bag and lurching her right arm towards the white inanimate object as it tumbled across the empty sidewalk. Her instincts allowed her to sprint, calling out phrases such as “Wait!” and “Come back!” as if it were a real person.

The manager, however, failed to have outrun the open umbrella, as it flew off into an unknown distance, sight covered by the thick fog that was about ten meters visible.

She slouched down, hands on her knees as Tsumugi tried to catch her breath, allowing the hopeless and melancholic showers drench her heavily until her usual white-and-red outfit and silky blonde hair was as soaked as an otter in the water.

It was worse for the fact that what she was wearing did not seem to cover her legs and arms that much, making her even more vulnerable to sicknesses.

Tsumugi looked out into the foggy distance with a crestfallen expression, having to most likely walk the rest of her path drenched in the pouring rain. That is, until the rain seemed to stop right above her head.

Dazed and confused, she looked up to find herself under a blanket of pure black. It was certainly not the sky, since clouds and the faint glow of the moon casted behind them would have been visible. Instead, traces of silver lines streamed across the sight, making Tsumugi quickly came to the realization that it was an object, more specifically, an umbrella.

The lithe manager pivoted on her heel to have her vision covered by a tall man with silky silver hair, sparkling eyes like diamonds, and soft-looking pale skin.

“That must’ve been rough, huh?” The figure smiled, looking down at the girl that reached just past his shoulders.

Once Tsumugi has come to the realization of this mysterious figure, she flinched back with a faint squeak escaping from her mouth.

“G-Gaku-san?!” She gasped.

Gaku held out his free left hand to wave. “Yo.”

“W-w-what are you doing here?!” She yelped, clearly with spirals in her eyes. The manager still couldn’t believe she suddenly just bumped into the #1 Most Desired Embrace in the middle of the night, and on top of that, she was soaking wet from the downpour and definitely didn’t seem to leave a good impression at all! Sure, she was pretty close with Gaku now, but after all, he was still a professional idol—a celebrity—and it’s vital to always leave a good impression among them.

Gaku paused to grasp his umbrella firmly as the wind took over control for a good few seconds, just before he began to clear his throat to speak again.

“Late-night work, you could presume.” He answered, chuckling a bit at Tsumugi’s cute fluster.

The manager beamed, “Ahh, as expected of TRIGGER!”

“Might I ask, what are you doing so late out at night?” Gaku questioned in return, eyes trailing unconsciously through every inch of the girl’s soaked body.

“Ahh~, I just had to stay in for a while because of most of IDOLiSH7’s plans being cancelled due to the storm.”

“Hm, the storm did cause an exceptional racket earlier today, it was bold of you to insist on staying up.”

The two chattered formally about the day for about thirty seconds or so, until Gaku had been struck with the realization of Tsumugi’s condition.

“Tsumugi, your house is farther from here than mine is, correct?” He asked in a calm, yet warming tone.

The manager stirred in response, but decided to go along and nodded her head in confirmation.

Gaku grinned, setting his pace faster after every step he took to break into a casual walk without a word. Tsumugi hesitates, but without question, began to walk with the idol, trying to catch up with Gaku’s large, long-legged steps.

“Well then, since you’re soaking wet and almost bound to get sick, you should stay my place for the night.” Gaku’s eyes failed to have met the girl’s eyes, continuing to look straightforward to look for his apartment. “The sooner the better so that you don’t get catch a cold too quickly.”

His sentence was shortly followed by some incoherent mumbling Tsumugi made as her steps decreased to almost a full stop. “B-but won’t that be dangerous? Are you really okay with it?” She continued to sputter questions with full worry.

Gaku stopped, turning around to face the manager who was about two feet away from him. He stretched out his arm to make sure Tsumugi was under the night-black umbrella again.

“Only the moon is our witness here. Besides, your safety is of my greatest concern right now.” He winked.

God, was that the most charming wink ever.

Tsumugi failed to give a proper response as she could not help but obey the idol. They continued to walk in comfortable silence as the rain poured down, hitting the ground like a heavy drum.

{...}

The manager’s eyes were soon filled with the extravagant interior of Gaku’s home. It was very formal and finely furnished, as expected of TRIGGER’s leader. The living room looked like it costed too much for Tsumugi to count in an hour.

And if that wasn’t enough, when Gaku showed her around, the bedroom appeared to be about twice the size of Tsumugi’s own room. Her eyes trailed in awe as she entered the bedroom with the idol plopping down onto his seemingly king-sized bed.

“You should hurry and take a warm shower before you get any more sick.” Gaku instructed, pointing towards the bathroom that was in front of his view in the room. Even the bathroom itself looked like the size of her room, Tsumugi thought.

“Ah!” Gaku exclaimed at a realization, “You don’t have extra clothes, do you?”

Tsumugi looked down to face Gaku, feeling the drops of ice-cold water from the fabric seep down her legs. “A-ah, well, I do have extra undergarments in my bag just in case but...not any actual clothes.” She frowned, turning her head to the side as a faint red stroke formed across her cheeks.

Gaku chuckled. “It’s fine, you can just wear my clothes for the night.” He said casually, walking over to his closet to search for a top that would fit the girl.

Tsumugi yelped, feeling the blood rush through her cheeks even more. “E-eh?! B-b-but-“

“Hm, this one might work...” The idol mumbled, walking back to where the manager was with a grey pullover sweater with two long white drawstrings on a hanger in hand. “This’ll probably go down to your knees. It should be alright.” He smiled, handing the top over to the very flustered Tsumugi.

With hesitation, she grabbed onto the hanger, feeling their fingers brush slightly from the passing, causing the younger one’s heart to beat quickly and audibly.

Gaku had sensed Tsumugi’s worry, as he could tell by her timid expression that she was being as cautious as possible to not erupt any rumours, like that one incident, in which Gaku had to rope Riku in to accompany him while alone with Tsumugi so that nothing was to be leaked out.

Being an idol was one thing, but to be an idol and suddenly fall in love with the manager of his rival idol group, IDOLiSH7, was on a whole other level. He considered it to be much worse than falling in love with someone within the same group.

With that, the idol had empathy stored within him. Putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder, his voice dropped by an octave and a few decibels as he charmingly said, “No worries, it’s only for tonight. I’ll be careful so that I can protect the both of us, especially myself.”

Unfortunately, in no way did Tsumugi take it the same way Gaku had planned to mean, but he was content when the respond he got was a determined manager’s look on her face and a nod of certainty.

“Thank you, Gaku-san.” She replied. She definitely had rays of sunshine bursting out of her in the man’s eyes.

Gaku watched as Tsumugi headed off into the bathroom, and when she was fully invisible from the barrier of a door, he killed time by scrolling through his Rabbit Chats and checked his calendar app for the upcoming plans he had tomorrow.

{...}

About fifteen minutes has passed, and meanwhile, Tsumugi activated herself into full panic mode when she had put on the extremely oversized sweater. The sleeves were about her arm and half in length, and the top went down just above her knees.

Though, the scent and warmth of the clothing soothed Tsumugi from her panic of confusion. Gaku really, really, smelled nice, almost like a patch of flowers and vanilla...

“Wah! Stop it, stop it!” Tsumugi wailed silently, slapping her cheeks together. She exited out of the bathroom with a tote bag of soaking wet clothes.

“Ah, just put them in the corner, I’ll dry them for you.” Gaku said straightforwardly, already dressed in sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt.

Okay, now Tsumugi has never been so embarrassed ever in her life.

Gaku chuckled at the red forming on her cheeks, lifting himself up from the bed.

“You’re my guest, so you can sleep on my bed. I’ll be in the living room on the couch. If you need anything then help yourself. I’ll probably not wake up instantly.”

He gave the girl a brief pat on the head, and without another word, began to make his way to the living room as he shut the bedroom lights off. “Good night, Tsumugi.”

“Y-yes...good night to you too, Gaku-san!” The manager replied, waiting for the idol to leave the room completely shortly before jumping onto the king-sized bed.

Even the bed’s scent was just like Gaku’s, bathing her nostrils with the sweetness of the flowers and vanilla. She thought, maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. Besides, at least the male distanced himself from the blonde. As long as no one from Takanashi Productions finds out—especially the president—she would be safe, right?

Tsumugi pulled out her phone to text her father regarding her whereabouts. It was impossible to explain how she was staying at Gaku’s place for the night, as the president was really overprotective of his daughter. Then again, lying wasn’t so easy either. What kind of excuse would she even make up?

In the end, she put her phone off to the side with no means of replying, hoping that her fake story of how she “accidentally” slept in overnight could be convincing enough.

She continued to shut her eyes and bask in the sweet aroma, feeling content and safe under the covers.

Well, that was what she thought after a about thirty minutes she snuggled in.

What her mind completely erased was the fact that a storm brewed outside as this scene took place. The storm must have significantly grown, because now, thunder clashed and lightning flashed at least five times in a minute. With each boom and crash, it made the blonde shriek quietly, hugging the pillow she was clutching onto so tight that it might’ve already deformed. She curled up her legs, forming herself into a tight ball.

Perhaps her fear of thunderstorms really wasn’t helpful at this time. Normally, her coping mechanism back at home was to listen to some of IDOLiSH7’s music, stuffed bunny in hand, and warm water.

Unfortunately, she forgot to bring her headphones, and the stuffed bunny was non-existent in Gaku’s room. The male did say that the manager should help herself with whatever she needed, but she still considered it to be embarrassing and rude to do what she pleased, which meant getting herself water was denied.

Crash!

Followed by a small eek. Tsumugi couldn’t take it anymore. Being alone in this open room with nothing beside her to comfort her raised her anxiety over the roof. She knew Gaku was at home, but knowing that he was in a different room, away from her sight, and anything could happen to him, the female’s instincts swiftly acted upon her.

She shot up from the bed, not bothering to fix the tangled sheets as she began to tiptoe down the hallway towards the sleeping idol. Her walk towards fortunately did not get interrupted by the sounds of thunder.

As she arrived into the living room, shuffling closer to the couch on the side of the TV, though it was dark because she didn’t want to turn of the lights—which would cause the idol to awaken—her eyes were greeted by an elegant sight. She expected Gaku to be quite handsome, but to look this handsome while he was asleep? No, this was just illegal for Tsumugi’s heart.

His pale skin glowed through the dark, drawing a beautiful complexion towards his face and hair. His expression was blank, not showing a smile or excessive frown. Something about his resting face, though, was more charming then whatever expression he made when awake; it was calm, content, and tranquil. His silver locks were tangled slightly, but it was not so much for it to be noticeable in the dark.

Tsumugi crouched down, hands on the edge of the couch to admire the sleeping figure. Gaku was really loyal to his title as the No. 1 Most Desired Embrace, because as of now, the manager really wanted to be embraced by the idol’s warmth, his touch comforting her as they lay toge-

A louder shriek echoed through the room as another crash of thunder rang out. Both from her fear of thunder acting upon it, but also from her unacceptable thoughts that flooded through her mind.

And a flinch of the figure followed it.

Tsumugi’s hands lifted up from the couch to cover her mouth as she leaped up to stand, watching as Gaku silently woke up with an inaudible groan. His eyes fluttered open to reveal the soft blue-grey beads underneath his lids.

“Tsumugi...what is it?” He grumbled, struggling to lift himself up to sit after his deep rest.

“Ah, well, it’s uh...how do explain this...” She stammered, followed by another crash which caused the lithe manager to stiffen.

Gaku smiled warmly with half-lidded, tired eyes. “Are you scared of thunderstorms?”

There wasn’t really anything to be ashamed of, since the blonde knew that the silver-haired male was quite straightforward and understanding. She exhaled deeply in relief, nodding in response to the question.

The idol chuckled, standing up to face Tsumugi. “I’ll admit, that is very cute.” He gently placed his hand on the girl’s head, caressing his fingers into her soft hair.

In response, the manager had no choice but to lean into the touch, feeling a sense of comfort. Still, she wasn’t bold enough to smile about it openly just yet.

“Let’s go, then.” The idol replied one last time, making his way towards the bedroom with his left hand still on the blonde’s head.

“Wait, you’re gonna sleep with me?!” Tsumugi yelped after a second of processing Gaku’s words. They already entered the room when Gaku responded with, “First off, how else would I comfort you without me being beside you? Second of all, the couch is too cramped.”

A streak of red tainted both of their cheeks.

Tsumugi made her way onto the bed, rolling to the furthest side, followed by Gaku, who bothered to give the manager some space, prone to falling off the side. He laid on his back, closing his eyes firmly in an instant. “Good night, Tsumugi.”

Meanwhile, the blonde tried to find her way into reality as she curled herself up to take up as little space as possible. Staying the night at Yaotome Gaku’s house is one thing, but sleeping on the same bed as him? Tsumugi pinched her cheeks. They hurt. It was no dream.

So yeah, maybe Tsumugi actually was interested in Gaku for a bit, but why would she ever mention that? Wasn’t everyone interested in the No. 1 Most Desired Embrace Man anyways? Regarding that, wouldn’t that be a disaster to even spew out her feelings? She knew it would cause a major scandal, knowing that Gaku would be taken by some girl who happens to manage their rival idol group, IDOLiSH7? No wait, why was she even thinking about being with him as a couple?! Tsumugi was really starting to lose her mind.

And if that wasn’t enough, God just had to torture her more with another sound of thunder. A squeak escaped from her mouth, obviously waking up Gaku again.

She felt the other side of the bed sink towards her with the sound of shuffling.

“Tsumugi,” the deep voice behind her groaned, “turn this way.”

The girl stiffened, shortly before rolling over to where she could feel Gaku’s muscular arm underneath her head. Their faces were just inches apart, painted with strokes of red, mostly on Tsumugi’s side.

Gaku smiled softly, taking his free arm to loosely drape around Tsumugi’s waist, pulling her so close that the manager’s head rested perfectly on the idol’s shoulder. He observed her eyes widening, but didn’t pause to mind it.

“I’m here. It’s alright.” He whispered, stroking strands of the blonde’s soft hair that still had bits of moistness from the shower here and there.

Although he was unable to see the girl he had just embraced, he could feel Tsumugi’s breathing steady as her heart rate rapidly increased.

“This is all wrong.”

In the most polite and humble voice, she spoke, “I can’t accept this...” Tsumugi pushed herself a few inches away from Gaku’s chest, looking up at him into his eyes in a crestfallen expression.

The idol frowned, turning his head away from the manager. “I know it is...” He sighed. “But you calmed down once I took you into my arms, did you not?”

The sound of the pillow ruffling was a surefire sign that Tsumugi agreed, nodding her head slowly in response.

Gaku smiled, turning back to face Tsumugi. He placed his left hand on her cheek, brushing it with his thumb softly. “Then that’s all that matters. It’s only one night, and you can forget that any of this ever happened.”

The female looked down as she felt her cheeks heat up. “But I don’t think I can forget this... that’s the hard part.” She spoke almost inaudibly.

In that quiet moment, she knew. Although she knew these feelings were in fact mutual, she knew it can’t work out. As only the sound of breathing rang among them, she paid no longer any attention to the thunder clapping in between those seconds.

As if she knew all this time, she spoke, “I-I...like you too, Gaku-san, but no one would accept us... and my father would most certainly not approve...that’s why I had no choice but to reject you those past days...”

As soon as she spoke her words, Tsumugi was slightly startled by the pale hand of the older one leaving her face, stroking down to her waist once again to pull her close. This time, the manager did not dare to separate herself again.

“Then let it be. We’re professionals after all, it shouldn’t be hard to keep a secret.”

He nuzzled into the soft blonde hair, feeling the corners of Tsumugi’s lips turn upwards on his chest.

“I...guess so...” She chuckled nervously. “Hey, that kind of tickled.”

Gaku laughed brightly, lifting the younger one’s chin up with his free hand to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Their smiles brimmed joyfully as Tsumugi shifted for a more comfortable position, head tucked under Gaku’s chin.

“I love you.” He whispered charmingly, causing the manager’s heart to fly out of her chest.

“I love you too.” Tsumugi replies as calmly as she could, feeling the blood rush through her cheeks while the same thing happened to the idol.

Contently in each other’s embrace, they paid no attention to the thunder clashing against the sky, or the batting rain against the windows as they slipped into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> why do I always end my fanfics with the two lovers slEEPING TOGETHER  
> anyways I edited this at night so please excuse some grammar mistakes and typos I can assure you I am fluent in English lmao
> 
> Anyways if you wanna talk to me and scream about i7 together my twitter is @rikuwu7 and my insta is @aidoriku!


End file.
